onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-83.112.164.182-20180518044326/@comment-35425753-20180520181058
83.113.183.159 a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : ��������������Et il ne fait que s'enfoncer dans son délire le mec... '''Le genre ci t'as raison... À plus mec... Toi t'es loin dans ta pensée... Ton Oda là c'est lequel ?! ��������... Et le froid a fait quoi ? ����������... OK grand.! ' on dirait que ca va pas bien pour toi, moi qui suis un étranger j'ai rien pigé meme pas une seul phrase qui a du sens; tu peux pas écrire juste une phrase au lieu de 4 et qui aura un sens ? '''mais tu racconte vraiment n'importe quoi toi, je me cache derriere personne, d'ailleur moi aussi je comprenaispas au début, j'ai lus la def ssimple donné par nagouf, et j'ai compris....toi non visiblement' j'ai compris mais c'est pas le sujet e rage pas sur toi, ni Oda, simplement je te trouve obtu, arrogant, et tu possede pas un QI bien elever, et tu es pas bien elever d'ailleur..... ceux qui parle de Qi pas bien elever ont souvent un QI médiocre, c'est comme les sage une personne sage va pas te dire que je suis sage et sinon retire ta phrase qui dis que je suis pas bien élevé etre frilleux, signifie avoir vite froid, et craindre se froid en générale, cette abscence de chaleur pour etre éxacte....... voici le résumé je me fiche de votre débat sur le froid, mais tu as bien dis frilleux et ca signifie froid et pas glace, dans toute les langue j'ai parcouru 4 langue il disent tous froid et pas glace ou eau ou j'en sais quel délire, du coup pour clouer ce débat, le pouvoir de Kuzan est celui du froid, et c'est ce que je n'ai cessé de dire depuis le début et donc le froid existe et bien pire de ce que vous dites dans OP le froid c'est un élément naturel puisque les Logia sont des élément naturel mais bien sur non le froid existe pas car on peut pas le voir, comme la douleur, et l'oxygène ect XDDD out of africa Vous me dépassez ici... Le fruit de Kurzan est le hie hie no mi qui signifie""givre""... Son fruit permet de produire du froid... Ce n'est pas le froid qui produit son fruit... C'est compris maintenant ? Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans un Mangas que ça n'enseigne pas... Dire même que c'est un Mangas c'est être ignorant à un tel point... Sachant que le Mangaka applique la plupart du temps les trucs scientifique... Il a mentionné Jack... Le mammouth est connu pour avoir une peau très épaisse qui s'adapte à des températures très basses ou encore très hautes... Oda a appliqué cela mais dans le cadre du dessin... En adaptant cette découverte Scientifique au combat... Sa défense quasi parfaite... Et tout... Sûr qu'il citera encore un autre personnage pour se rendre encore plus ridicule... Le mec il cite des trucs... Sans connaître les raisons Jusqu'à croire qu'il a raison... Alors que c'est la bêtise et rien d'autre... Nous sommes tous ignorants... Mais quand on vous apprend un truc... Faut savoir accepter... San_Uchiwa tu vas comprendre comment... Quand on lit tes commentaires on comprend que t'es tellement limité et le pire est que tu veux justifier ta bêtise... Ce n'est pas des insultes... Mais vraiment...